Getting What He Wanted
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Xander is finally taken advantage of. But it wasn't completely uncalled for. WARNING. Lemons. Much lemon. Boy on boy slash. Don't like, don't read.


'There were no parents, no patrols and definitely no scary vampires or crazy lizard people tonight, so what is there to do?' Xander thought to himself with a knowing grin on his face.

Xander stood next to his bed pulling his pants off along with his boxers his shirt coming off next and throwing them into a corner. He pulled back the covers of his bed and laid down wiggling a bit until he got comfortable, breathing deeply he slowly brought a hand up to skim across his chest towards one of his nipples where he twirled it between his index finger and thumb he pulled and stroked until it was a hard nub then repeating the process again to his other nipple. When he was done playing with them he brought his hand down to his flat stomach stroking it with the tips of his fingers brushing them along his sides making his breath hitch bringing his hand down lower to twirl at his wiry pubic hairs adding more stimulation to his already twitching cock. He wanted to take his time tonight to tease himself to the point where he was so over the edge that he cums so hard his legs turn to jelly and he wouldn't even be able to walk on them to clean himself up. Finally grasping at the base of his cock did he groan and close his eyes squeezing his erection tighter pumping faster and faster urging himself to give into the pressure he felt building inside him. Pressing his head into his pillow and arching his back he knew he was close to cumming just a few more pumps and he'd be there deliciously spent with his cum all over his hand and stomach but when he turned his head to the side towards his window he saw a figure that looked suspiciously like Angel.

"A-Angel unngh." Xander came into his hand quickly coming down from his high and embarrassment quickly taking its place, he ran his cum free hand down his face 'Shit he was screwed Angel was seriously gonna murder him for moaning his name no matter how unintentional it was'. Turning his head to the side hearing a rapping noise against his window did he see Angel mouthing 'Let me in.' "What!? No!" He yelled back at Angel from inside. He distinctly remembered something about vampires not being able to enter your house without permission. 'Okay yeah as long as I don't let Angel in I'll be safe.' Xander was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud bang against his window pane, it was Angel banging on it hard yelling at him to let him in again. "Nuh-uh, no way Jose." At that, Xander walked over to the window to pull his curtains over it and walking to his stereo blasting it so it would drown out Angel's loud banging and yelling. After 20 minutes of blaring his music did he finally shut his stereo off and relaxed when he couldn't hear Angel anymore. Starting to pace the room Xander thought to himself, 'Alright, alright all I gotta do is is avoid Angel, shouldn't be to hard he's a freaking vampire and only comes out at night, yeah perfect that's it I'll just stop patrolling and avoid the late night meetings with the gang for awhile until for sure Angel forgets all about 'the situation' that occurred between them.'

And that's exactly what he's been doing the past two weeks until Buffy cornered him in the boys bathroom that is. He saw her coming down the hallway heading towards him and he was so sure he could avoid her if he went to the boys bathroom but nope no such luck. "H-hey Buffy you do know that this is the boys bathroom right? Cause I'm pretty sure you're not allowed in here cause you know you're a giiiiirrrrl and all and this is the boys bathroom not the girls so-" Buffy had cut him off from his rambling by snapping her fingers in front him.

"Shut it Xander I'm talking now and I'd like to know why you haven't been coming to the meetings and have been bailing on your duties on patrol nights hmmm?" Buffy questioned.

"Sorry Buff it's just I've been way behind in like all my classes and I'm really trying to catch up here so I can graduate with you guys this year but my dad's been giving me a hard time about being out so late and making me work more around the house. It's just hard to balance everything out, you know?"

Buffy dropped the angry scowl from her face putting on a now apologetic look. "I'm sorry Xander, I didn't know you were stressing about anything."

"That's okay, um it'll just be awhile until I can help you guys out with kicking all the creepy crawlies asses out there okay."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll let everyone know about your situation so no one bothers you."

"Thanks Buff." With a quick nod Buffy left. Xander had slumped on the bathroom wall thanking The Powers That Be that he got away scot-free from the questioning.

Back home Xander went to his room and got out his homework which he really did need to do. He had just gotten done with his history paper when his mom came through the door. " Alexander honey, do you mind walking to the store real quick? Dennis just called saying I need to pick your father up from the bar." Xander looked at his clock and seeing that is was only seven thirty he figured Angel wouldn't be up this early into the night.

"Yeah, no prob."

Xander was walking back from the store when out of nowhere he was slammed against his side causing him to drop his groceries and have his back up against a nearby tree.

"You've been avoiding me Xander." Angel growled in front of him.

"N-n-no I haven't, y-you know I've been out and about here and there everywh-umph." Xander was cut off short when he felt his head thunk into the tree behind him, it wasn't enough pressure to be painful but enough to shut him up.

"Shut up." Angel commanded. Xander only nodded when he noticed Angel unzipping his pants.

"Oh come on! I can do murder but public humiliation no way, I so don't want to be tied up to a tree naked, that'd be bad and embarrassing. My God that would be indecent exposure I'd be on files and records!" Xander was having one of his over exaggerated freakouts, it wasn't until Angel pressed a hand to his chest and he froze just staring wide eyed at the vampire.

"I'm not going to kill or humiliate you."

"Then what are you going to do to me?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to do to you what I should've done a long time ago when I first saw you at the Bronze's." Angel smirked. "When I saw you I was gonna ask for a dance, then take you over to my place to fuck you and make you mine." Xander's jaw dropped and his eyes were popping out like some cartoon character.

"What?! No! Okay your a guy I'm a guy and you wanna do it with me!? Holy hell I'm so confused." Xander's head hurt trying to process all the things in his head. 'Okay One, Angel wants to have sex...with him. Two, since when was Angel gay and interested in him? Three, weren't him and Buffy an item?' Xander looked back up at Angel seeing that he was speaking to him. "Come on. I'll explain everything at my lair."

Before Xander could protest, he was already propped up on Angel's shoulder and felt the cold air hitting his face, his vision blurred and his breathing stopped for a moment, the sensation felt like he was on a roller coaster, the ones that left you throwing up and lightheaded afterwards. In an instant everything suddenly stopped, he felt himself being pushed down on a nice comfy bed. His heart was still racing and he closed his eyes trying to inhale deeply through his nose trying to will away his lightheadedness and blurred vision. His eyes fluttered open then closed again when he felt lips on his own and someone climbing on top of him, he scooted back to make room for the other person to drape themselves over him more parting his own lips kissing back slowly and running his hand through the others hair. Soon the kiss became sloppy and needy when he felt a cold wet tongue at his bottom lip begging for entrance, it was then that everything came back. He snapped his eyes open shoving Angel off him and scrambling to his knees on the bed grabbing a pillow and holding it like a shield in front him pointing an accusing finger at Angel.

"Alright dead boy what the hell was that?! You've got some serious explaining to do!"

"What's there to explain? I want you."

'God he said that like it made perfect freaking sense which no it doesn't.'

"What about you and Buffy?" Xander asked.

"I thought she was the one." He shrugged, "I was wrong."

"Oookay that still doesn't explain why you wanna suddenly ride the Xander train."

"That's just it, I really do wanna ride you Xander, till all your doing is clinging on to me and screaming my name while I hit that little sweet spot of yours repeatedly."

"Oh my God, how did we get to the sexy talk all of a sudden?" Xander asked frantically. "Seriously how'd you go from liking Buffy then to me all of a sudden?"

"That's just it, I always liked you but I never had a chance to reach you, you hated me from the beginning not letting me get anywhere near you. I thought I'd scare you off and have you hate me even more than you already did if I tried pursuing you."

"Then why did you lose your soul, isn't that only suppose to happen when you're most happiest?" Xander asked.

"Yes. That only happened cause she smelt like you though, when you hug her it left your scent on her skin so when I held her all I could smell was you. I imagined it was you beneath me crying out while I made love to you. It was why I felt so guilty afterwards, I couldn't pretend to be with someone I didn't love. It would break her heart if she knew I only stayed with her because I couldn't have the one I truly wanted." Done with his speech Angel towered over Xander watching him lean back and propping himself up with his elbows. "And that's why we're here now so I don't have to be without you anymore." He brought his hand up to stroke Xander's cheek looking him in the eyes, "Tell me you want this."

Xander's breath got stuck in his throat, he didn't know what he wanted or what to do, what if Buffy hates him for going out with the man she loves? Wait what why would she get mad? She has Riley now and anyone could tell they're so deep in love with one another so why should she care, yeah she'll be shocked at first but I don't think it's something she won't get over with time. What about Willow? Would she hate him if he were to be with Angel? Which would be really hypocritical of her what with her being with Tara and all, so no she wouldn't judge or hate him. Oh she'll ask him questions of course wanting to know why he doesn't despise dead boy anymore and went from girls to boys. Which yes he is going to need to talk about cause even he's not sure why. Now Cordy, OH GOD Cordy she's going to be the worst. Not in the way she'll disapprove of his relationship with Angel she could care less, but in the sense where they'll be endless jokes and mockery. And Giles well he's the important one he's like a father figure to him. He desperately hopes Giles will be accepting of him and Angel.

He does want this, looking into Angel's eyes tells him so and he deserves this. To be happy and loved and cared for he knows Angel will provide all those things and more for him. He closes his eyes and exhales and looks back into Angel's eyes he brings his hand up as well touching Angel's cool cheek, "I want this." Angel grinned and bent his head to take Xander's luscious lips into his own. He took his time kissing him over and over again, savoring the way Xander melts into him. He leaned his body against him getting them into a more comfortable position before Xander found his lips again placing tiny kisses to the corners of his mouth and his teeth nibbling at his lower lip. Angel melted inside, the touch of Xander's fingers, the welcoming of his body, the total trust he gave him when his life had been one of mistrust.

His hands went to Xander's waist not stopping his kisses that went from sweet and sensual to hot and urgent. He leaned back to grab the hem of Xander's shirt and pulled it over his head, his fingers trailed slowly down to his navel. His face had turn into his vampire visage not being able to hold back. And he let it happen.

Xander watched as his fangs lengthened and ridges appear on Angel's face, unafraid this time actually wanting it. Wanting Angel to lose control because of him.  
He unbuttoned his silk shirt, slipping it from his shoulders. Leaning forward to press kisses to Angel's hard muscles, sliding his tongue around one of his nipples wondering what reaction he would get from the vampire and guessing from the surprised gasp and shiver he got in return decided it was a good move. Getting bold Xander smiled up at Angel as he rubbed his hand over the bulge in his pants, his shaky fingers freeing him from his tight confines. His hand wrapped around the thick length of him, not moving his hand just holding it, it was cold and heavy in his hand. He delighted in the fact that Angel tilted his head back and moaned when he started to pump him slowly twisting his wrist to get a better grip on him.

Angel couldn't move fast enough moving from the bed and yanking his pants down then climbing back on top of Xander again pulling him out of his pants and boxers as well. They both groaned when their cocks came into contact, Xander wrapped his arms around Angel's neck and legs wrapping around his waist, his head tilted back moaning in pleasure as he thrust his hips up meeting every of one of Angel's down thrusts. They started a slow grind, the rhythm intensifying as Xander clutched Angel's hair bringing his head down to meet his lips. The kiss was sloppy lips sucking on tongues, teeth clanking together it was in no way how a kiss should ever be, but God it felt good sending chills throughout Xander's body. Then he was gasping, rising up off the bed, his hands clutching fistfuls of Angel's hair, every muscle in his body clenched, "Angel, Angel I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" His body stilled and his mouth opened in a silent scream when he felt waves after waves of pleasure rock his body. He clung onto Angel tightly, his heart pounding, his breathing coming too fast. Once he could breathe normally again he let himself lean back onto the bed he felt relaxed and a little dazed, he brought his hands to Angel's shoulders and smiled goofily at him.

Angel pecked him on the lips and shifted on the bed to reach for some tissues and a bottle of lube from his drawer. Once he cleaned up the mess on the boy's stomach, he took advantage of the boy's dazed state to lube up one of his fingers and pushing it into the pink pucker, meeting no resistance. Angel groaned watching his finger move in and out of his lover's entrance. He imagined thrusting deep into the tight heat of his boy's ass holding him down while he fucked him hitting the bundle of nerves that would have the boy writhing and moaning for him to never stop till he was cumming deep in his tight channel.

Xander felt it this time when Angel was trying to shove in a second finger inside of him, he felt the slight stretch and burn it was causing. He was taking deep breathes and willing himself to relax while Angel worked him open. Once Angel added a third finger in him Xander was gritting his teeth together and holding onto the bedsheets tightly trying to block out the pain.

"Angel." He sobbed.

"Shh I know, I'll make it better." Seeing the pain on Xander's face from his ministrations, he decided to shove a little deeper and curl his fingers while he used his free hand to pump Xander slowly.

"Oh! Wha-what was that?" Xander moaned as he felt Angel press something inside of him that sent a jolt of pleasure through out his body. Xander couldn't help but thrust his hips down trying to fuck himself on Angel's fingers.

Angel grinned. "Seems I found your little sweet spot Xan." Angel kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Xander, loving the way the boy clenched around his fingers but his dick was hard and leaking he needed to be inside Xander now, so he pulled his fingers out Xander's ass lining himself up at Xander's opening.

Xander whimpered as Angel took his fingers out his ass feeling a bit strange as to why he felt so empty. He looked at Angel watching as he gripped his cock and positioned it at his entrance, he hissed feeling Angel push the head of his dick into him 'fuck it hurt so bad trying to accommodate Angel's dick inside of him it was so much worse then fingers it was just too much.'

Angel wiped away the tears from Xander's face, "Shh, it's okay I've got you." Angel held himself over Xander slowly pushing his cock inside Xander inch by inch til he was finally balls deep inside him and keeping himself from moving until Xander adjusted around him.

Minutes passed until Xander told Angel to move. It was strange feeling Angel sliding slowly in and out of him, the pain was gone and it started feeling good after a bit but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Angel m-move a bit faster please." Angel did as he was told, sliding out of Xander almost all the way with just the tip of his head inside then slamming right back into Xander not letting up on his thrusts. He gripped on tightly to Xander's hips angling himself to strike at his prostate repeatedly.

"Nnngh! R-right there Angel, f-fuck there." Xander screamed feeling Angel thrusting his hips faster and harder into him. "Ohhhh Angel it feels.. I-I plea-." Xander couldn't make sense of what he was saying he couldn't think of any words to explain how to tell Angel how amazing he felt.

Angel tilted his head back groaning when Xander's walls clenched around him tighter. "Shit Xander I always wanted do this, you feel so good." Angel pulled out of him changing their positions having Xander on his hands and knees. Xander grunted feeling Angel re-entering him hard, cold, and slick. Xander tried keeping his breathing even as Angel spread his cheeks and started thrusting into him slowly rubbing against his prostate but not pushing into it. Angel got a grip on Xander's neck as his other hand tightened on Xander's hip as he started pounding into him. He leaned over Xander pressing kisses and bites to his back marking every available space of skin he could reach and felt when Xander moved his head to the side to capture his lips in a slow kiss with lazy strokes of their tongues coming together. Angel put his hand to Xander's head keeping him in place as he shoved himself deeper inside Xander, fucking him without abandon as he brought his other hand to the front of Xander gripping his cock and pumping him with the same vigor as he fucked his boy. He felt it when Xander finally seized up and came with a shuddering breath as he thrusts faster into his prostrate. Angel pulled out once more pumping his cock furiously until he came all over Xander's back some of his cum reaching to his neck and hairline. He watched as some of his semen even slid down to Xander's crack, moving his hand to pick some of it up on his fingers. He leaned over Xander's back bringing his fingers to Xander's face and watching as the boy took a tentative lick then sucking the finger into his mouth. Angel smiled when Xander took out his fingers with a wet popping sound and pulling Angel into a heated kiss.

When Xander pulled back from the kiss he smiled at Angel once more before collapsing onto the bed. Angel chuckled at the way the boy seemed so exhausted, he laid down beside the boy bringing him into his arms. Happy that both him and his demon accepted this boy as theirs.


End file.
